


#1 Dads

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [27]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kid!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex is disappointed that there isn't any snow, but his dads have a plan.





	#1 Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation about how Alex looks like Jo and Stoffel's love child :P

The creak of the door woke Jo up, and he could hear Alex’s giggle as he crept into the room, no doubt planning to surprise his dads.

Alex jumped on their bed, making Stoffel groan, and Jo sat up to see Alex pouting.

“There’s no snow.”

It had been a mild winter, the rain and wind relentless, but there was no sign of snow yet.

“I think I’ll have to have a word with the snow gods.”

“Really?” Alex smiled, his eyes wide with wonder and amazement, still young enough to believe, really believe, in miracles.

“But first you’ll need to go and put on your warmest clothes.”

Alex rushed out of their room, his socks sliding on the carpet, and Jo winced as he cornered at such speed that he practically had an elbow down.

Stoffel looked a Jo with wide eyes, his lips compressed as the sound of Alex practically singing with happiness filled the house.

“You know we’re going to have a very upset six year old if it doesn’t snow today.”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Jo smiled, and he was sure it was what Stoffel called his smug face, but he didn’t plan on letting his baby boy down.

*

Stoffel made waffles for breakfast, and Alex ate them while wearing his gloves, his hood pulled up, and Jo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ready to go?” Alex nodded, holding his arms up for Jo to lift him, and he felt his back twinge as Alex wrapped his arms around his neck.

Jo knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Alex was too big to be carried, and it was already clear that he was going to be tall like him, his lanky limbs seemingly growing by the day.

“Are you excited to see the snow?”

“Yes.” Alex buried his head against Jo’s shoulder, already sleepy after the early morning, and Jo hoped that it meant he’d sleep in the car.

*

Stoffel was driving, and Jo kept glancing back, checking on Alex as he slept soundly.

“I can’t believe we made such a beautiful boy.”

“He’s got your eyes.” Stoffel smiled, and Jo blushed, still not used to compliments even after so many years together.

“He’s got your smile.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with my smile?” Jo pulled a funny face, and Stoffel snorted in laughter, shaking his head as he made an effort to focus on the road.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*

The mountain was topped with snow, and they left the car part way up, Alex rushing towards the pure white snow that was untouched by humans.

Until now.

The first snowball was a perfectly fluffy ball of destruction that hit Jo square in the jaw, and Alex’s laugh echoed around the forest, giving away which tree he was hiding behind.

They played until Alex was tired, making snow angels as the sun set, and Alex had the biggest grin on his face.

“Did you have fun in the snow?” Jo sat up, admiring his snow angel imprint as Alex rushed over to him.

“Yes!”

“Good.” Jo ruffled Alex’s hair, his grin so big that it was almost wider than his face.

“You are the best dad.” Alex gave Jo a big hug, and Stoffel pretended to be hurt, clutching his heart like a daytime soap star.

“You’re the best dad too.” Alex rushed to hug Stoffel, cuddling in against his chest, and Jo couldn’t have been prouder of his little family.

“Tied for first place, I can live with that.” Stoffel smiled, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up at Jo.

Jo kissed Stoffel on the forehead, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

“Having you and Alex in my life is the best prize I could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
